¿Qué es el amor?
by Miu0
Summary: .:AU:. Touya se enfrenta a algo sin precedentes en su vida: enamorarse. No sabe como ni el por qué, pero se siente atraído amorosamente hacía su compañera de clases, Lyra, quien es muy amigable con él. Pero no todo le saldrá bonito. No sabe lo horrible que es enamorarse de alguien en una semana, pero lo más triste aún, es que fue en menos de una.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertence, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

 **Advertencia:** AU Escolar, BWHGSSShipping (TouyaxLyra), FerrisWheelShipping (NxTouko), posible OoC

Fic participante Bonus de: Fanfiction Pokémon League Del foro: DexHolders Del Prof. Oak

 **Rival:** Smoking Crow

* * *

— ¿Entendiste, Touya? —preguntó frustrado por cuarta vez el profesor Natural al lado del pizarrón.

—No—respondí indiferente por cuarta vez sin despegar mi vista del cuaderno frente a mí y los codos sobre la mesa.

Moraleja: los reforzamientos no sirven. Fin.

—Touya—llamó el profesor con tono de querer darme un sermón—. Sé que ni historia ni matemáticas son tu fuerte, pero eres mi alumno y mi deber es que pases de grado.

Rodé los ojos desviándolos con cierta ironía, crucé mis brazos apoyándolos sobre mi pupitre. Estar solo con el profesor en el salón tratando de enseñarme como Estados Unidos ganó la Segunda Guerra Mundial y funciones cuadráticas un viernes en la tarde no es uno de los mejores planes para iniciar un fin de semana, mucho menos después de todo lo que sucedió en esta.

—Lo que usted quiere es no verme el próximo año—dije con seguridad sin sonar muy agresivo.

—También—dijo con sinceridad sentándose en el puesto a mi lado—, pero por tu actitud, algo malo te ocurrió, ¿no es así?

Bufé. A veces creo que este tipo es adivino por lograr ver los problemas de los demás sin que le digan nada, da miedo. Pero desgraciadamente, tiene razón.

—No me ocurrió nada, profesor—arrastré la última palabra algo fastidiado.

Me miró con una mueca de incomprensión, después de todo, él no es un tipo que se enfada o molesta, es alguien muy pacifico.

Suspiró algo resignado, se levantó del puesto yendo en dirección a la mesa del maestro donde se encontraban sus cosas como perrito que lo acababan de golpear, o sea, arrastrando sus pies lentamente con cara de pocos amigos.

—Conozco el truco, N—dije guardando mis cosas—, no te servirá esta vez.

Con Natural somos vecinos y amigos desde hace años, obviamente aquí guardamos las distancias, me juntaba mucho con él y con una amiga. Cuando ocultaba algo, N siempre lo notaba y me hacía esas mañas para que se las contara, pero no, hoy no caeré.

— ¿Qué truco? —preguntó inocente con suave vos y me miró haciendo un puchero y con ojos de perrito abandonado.

¡Diez segundos! Mi mayor récord de resistencia hasta ahora.

— ¡Está bien! —alcé mis manos exasperado—, se trata de Lyra, ¿feliz?

Lyra, un capítulo de mi vida que espero borrar pronto, no quiero esperanzas de estar con ella, solo olvidar todo. Ya sufrí lo suficiente para entender que el amor no se me da.

Suspiré. Tomé mi mochila ya con todas mis cosas dentro de esta, ignoré a Natural que quería escuchar más de mi problema, pero la verdad, solo quiero ir a casa. Me encaminé a la puerta diciendo un "hasta pronto", pero antes que tomara el pomo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una estudiante castaña con ojos azules.

Nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos hasta que hablé—. Hola, Touko—saludé sin muchas ganas—, y adiós.

Ella no respondió, me dejó pasar mirándome extrañada, no le presté atención. Estaba cruzando por el umbral cuando siento algo que me jala devuelta hacía el salón. Veo a Touko sorprendido mientras esta me sostenía del brazo, de un solo jalón me trajo de vuelta, esta chica tiene fuerza.

—Lo siento, pero Natural me pidió que te devolviera.

Suspiré cansado. Estos chicos. Intenté nuevamente irme, pero el resultado fue el mismo, me jalaba dentro del salón. Le pregunté a N que quería, él solo me pidió respuestas.

—No te diré nada, Natural—cerré los ojos contando mentalmente hasta diez—, yo sabré como solucionar esto—lo último lo susurré más para mí que para él.

Comencé a caminar dejando a esos dos detrás de mí. Al cruzar por el umbral los jalones no me detuvieron, solo la molesta voz de Touko—. Falto un par de días y tratas de conquistar a una chica con novio—conozco ese tono de voz, quiere fastidiarme hasta que suelte la sopa.

Giré mi cabeza y la fulminé con la mirada, que sienta mi odio, ella solo me dio una sonrisa ladina. ¡Yo no trataba de conquistarla! Miré a N más fastidiado que antes, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no fuera jodido y platique con mis amigos lo que sucedió.

Decirles o no decirles, esa es la cuestión.

Suspiré resignado, giré sobre mis pies viendo a los dos con una sonrisa triunfante en sus rostros.

—Los odio—dije a lo que solo rieron un poco. Me senté en el mismo lugar que antes, N y Touko se sentaron en los puestos de mi derecha mirándome con atención y ansiosos—. Todo esto comenzó el lunes...

* * *

 **Lunes**

Estaba tranquilamente en mi puesto esperando que las clases comenzaran, recuerdo estar muriéndome de sueño ya que el día anterior hubo un maratón de mi serie favorita. Traté de mantenerme despierto, aunque sea hasta el segundo periodo, pero la necesidad era muy grande. Como me sentaba hasta el último puesto creí que nadie me notaría dormir, aparte de mi compañero de asiento, pero él no estaba, lo malo es que a mitad de la clase el profesor lo notó y me echó del aula.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormido, creo que unos siete o quince minutos, pero el caso es que cuando salí me encontré con ella, no le permitieron entrar por llegar tarde a clases. Lyra estaba a un lado del pasillo, ese era el castigo por llegar tarde y obviamente para mi igual por quedarme dormido. En ese momento lo único que sentía por ella era atracción, después de todo no iba a negar que era linda, al igual que todos los idiotas del salón, pero no pensaba en la castaña más allá que una simple compañera que pocas veces he compartido el puesto.

—Hola, Lyra—saludé con una sonrisa situándome al lado de ella.

—Oh—se sorprendió un poco al verme, por lo que he notado, la castaña siempre tiene la costumbre de perderse en su mente—, Hola, Touya, ¿cómo estás? —me regaló una sonrisa casi genuina, cosa que me llamó la atención.

En ese rato estuvimos hablando de temas triviales, eso sí susurrando, porque si no el profesor alargaba el castigo hasta la tarde. La conocí un poco más, encontrando así una persona muy agradable con un buen sentido del humor y que nunca se le desvanecía su sonrisa, hasta se rió de mis malos chistes.

Cuando terminó la hora, el profesor nos dio una regañada, dijo que debíamos ser más responsables para ser personas de bien en el futuro, después nos dejó ir con la advertencia que a la próxima llamaría a nuestros padres.

Ella se despidió con una sonrisa agradeciéndome por el grato momento, algo que me dejó pensando, ¿qué castigo era agradable? ¿y más si lo pasas con alguien con quien no hablas casi nunca? Yo solo le respondí que no era nada. Con una última sonrisa se marchó por el pasillo, no despegué mi mirada de ella hasta que la perdí de vista. Por aquel entonces solo la veía como una amiga nueva.

* * *

—Oww... ¡Qué lindo! —comentó Touko emocionada al dar pausa a mi relato.

—No le veo el problema, se supone que solo es una amiga—comentó extrañado N dándole una mascada a una galleta con chispas de chocolate.

Tomé una galleta del paquete que estaba sobre la mesa, cortesía de Touko.

—Espera, pronto vendrá el salseo.

* * *

 **Martes**

No había pasado mucho en la mañana, seguía igual de despierto que el día anterior, por lo que tuve problemas, pero afortunadamente el profesor no se dio cuenta hasta el final de la hora. Maldigo quien me haya dejado con el mismo profesor dos días seguidos en la mañana.

Bueno, con tal que a la hora del desayuno me encontré con Lyra, quien para variar había llegado tarde. Como en ese momento estaba sola me invitó a acompañarla al comedor a pedir su desayuno, no le veía el problema así que acepté. Hicimos la fila, bla, bla, bla, jugo con hielo en un día helado, un clásico.

Me llevó hasta una mesa a través de toda la multitud de estudiantes que en ese momento estaban casi congelándose, al sentarnos me di cuenta que estaba en territorio desconocido, quiero decir, sin darme cuenta me senté con las amigas de ella que se me quedaron mirando con curiosidad. Una parte dentro de mí se sintió decepcionado. Lyra con una sonrisa me presentó ante ellas como un amigo reciente.

¡Solo empezamos a hablar ayer! ¿Cómo es que presentas a tus amigas un desconocido?

Solo eran dos chicas: si no mal recuerdo la azabache de cabello largo se llamaba Dawn y va en el mismo curso que yo, pero en el grupo B, esta me saludó con una sonrisa. La otra era de cabellos color miel atados a una coleta y ojos celestes, esta solo tomaba su desayuno sin prestarme mucha atención. ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Selena? ¿Serene? Empezaba con "S", va en el mismo grado que Dawn y al parecer no era muy sociable. Le dediqué una sonrisa para inspirar un poco más de confianza, si lo habré logrado lo perdí el viernes.

* * *

—Como odió a esa tipa—espetó cruzándose de brazos Touko mirando fastidiada a un punto de la habitación.

—Eso no te da derecho a interrumpir mi historia—dije comiéndome la última galleta del paquete—. Se acabaron las galletas.

—Voy a comprar—dijo N levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Al salir, Touko comenzó a parlotear.

— ¡Dawn estaba detrás de Natural casi todo el tiempo, siempre ligando con él! —se quejó con el ceño fruncido—, casi me lo arrebata.

— Estas exagerando—rodé los ojos—, aun así, el profesor hippie te escogió a ti, ¿no? —reí por lo bajo. Touko se sonrojó desviando la mirada—. ¿Qué pasó para que no consiguiera su objetivo? —indagué curioso, aunque creo saber la respuesta.

—Tuvo un accidente, dejándola por lo menos dos meses y medio fuera—se cruzó de brazos cerrando sus ojos soltando un suspiro.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a N con una bolsa plástica en su mano derecha, cuando ya se sentó reanudé mi historia.

* * *

Las tres hablaban animadamente mientras comían el pan con queso que entregaban junto al jugo. Lyra conversaba con una sonrisa y riendo de vez en cuando. Lucía muy linda.

— ¿Qué te gusta hacer? —oí preguntar a la azabache dirigiéndose a mí—, este... ¿Toyi?

—Touya—corregí—, y pues...

—Le gusta dibujar—dijo la castaña sonriendo tomándome por sorpresa.

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente con los ojos levemente abiertos, casi nadie del curso sabe eso, en su mayoría porque estoy durmiendo o porque suelo dibujar en la azotea o simplemente no tengo a ningún compañero de asiento que me moleste.

¡Esta chica es telepática!

La castaña rió con suavidad, parecía la brisa del viento en el mar. Era algo tan encantador de escuchar, pero duró poco, al segundo se dejó escuchar la campana obligándonos volver a la tortura, digo, a clases.

Lyra se despidió de sus amigas hasta el próximo recreo, luego nos dirigimos al salón donde nos tocaría matemática. Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, ella canturreaba una canción muy feliz, yo solo iba con mis manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, hacía un poco de frío después de todo.

—No las había visto en mucho tiempo—dejó salir casi llegando al salón logrando que dirigiera mi visión hacía ella fijándome en su cabeza gacha.

Su mirada reflejaba nostalgia al igual que su sonrisa, ahí caí en cuenta de algo: Lyra había sido transferida el año pasado a nuestro curso, antes estaba en el de esas chicas. Algunas veces se la veía deambulando sola, en especial en estos últimos meses.

— ¿No habías podido verlas antes? —pregunté curioso, pues, en el transcurso del tiempo tuvieron que haberse juntado.

Ella negó con la cabeza—. Serena falta mucho a clases, debido a problemas familiares ademas que su familia no está aquí—se detuvo frente a la puerta del aula abriéndola para los dos, al entrar nos sentamos juntos solo para poder conversar un poco más—, sobre Dawn, pues, es todo lo contrario, es la chica más aplicada que podrías conocer—comentó con orgullo.

—Algo que a ti te falta—comenté casi riéndome.

Ella frunció el ceño sonrojándose un poco, lograba verse más tierna que intimidante, pero al poco se relajó lanzando una pequeña risilla, como si fuera la brisa del mar.

—Bueno—retomó—, Dawn hace poco... tuvo un accidente—su semblante ensombreció, miraba fijamente a la mesa, al parecer, recordando lo sucedido—, estuvo en el hospital por más de dos meses...

No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, no soy una persona muy empática que digamos, lo soy más con mis pares, pero con una chica que no me hablaba hasta ayer me cuenta que una de sus mejores amigas posiblemente casi muere —creo yo—, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Abrí mi boca para soltar algo, lo que sea, pues un silencio incomodo se había plantado a nuestro alrededor. Bendita sea la suerte que en ese momento entró la profesora, dejando un poco el tema de lado, me dirigí a mi asiento correspondiente al lado de la ventana, como ella dejó asignado a principio de año.

La hora pasó con rapidez, más de lo normal. Como sea, en toda la hora no podía dejar de mirarla, aun no sé como pero cada vez que trataba de pensar en otra cosa mis ojos ya estaban posados en ella. ¡No lo entiendo! Aunque, la verdad es que me preocupaba...

Cuando me dirigía a la puerta ella se me acercó con una sonrisa a lo cual respondí con la misma acción. Nada más salir por completo nos encontramos con sus amigas esperándola. Mirándolas detenidamente no parecían tener los problemas que me había contado Lyra, en especial Dawn, ella estaba con una sonrisa mientras conversaba con Serena

—Hola, chicas—saludó la castaña.

—Hola, Lyra, Toyi—sonrió Dawn con algo de malicia en mi "nombre".

—Touya—corregí sonriéndole de vuelta.

—Vamos pronto a la cafetería, ¡están regalando pan! —dijo Serena ansiosa y hambrienta, a lo que sus amigas asintieron con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Bueno, que les vaya bien—dije con la intención de irme a juntarme con mis amigos.

Lyra hizo un pequeño mohín, pero al segundo volvió a sonreír. Me pareció tan dulce. Inconscientemente llevé mi mano a su cabeza acariciándola suavemente susurrando un diviértete haciendo clara alusión de que pasara más el tiempo con sus amigas que con un compañero de clases que ve todos los días.

Me miró con sorpresa, sus mejillas se pintaron levemente con un tono carmesí sin que se diera cuenta. Me di media vuelta y me fui dándome cuenta de lo que había hecho. Si hubiera estado frente a un espejo de seguro habría visto un tomate con cabello castaño.

* * *

— ¡Está historia me da diabetes! —comentó Touko emocionada mientras comía una galleta de relleno.

—Entonces no comas tantas cosas dulces—dije en tono de broma riéndome un poco.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada para luego reírse conmigo.

— ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste en una semana? —preguntó incrédulo Natural mientras sacaba una galleta del paquete.

—Yo me pregunté lo mismo—contesté con sinceridad—, después me di cuenta que fue en menos de una semana haciéndolo todo más triste.

— ¿Qué pasó después? —Touko era la más interesada porque es la más chismosa, y porque no estuvo por tres días.

—En esa tarde, mientras me dirigía a casa me encontré con Serena—dije mirando al techo—, me dijo que, Lyra, ya tenía novio...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

 **Advertencia:** AU escolar, BWHGSSShipping (TouyaxLyra), FerrisWheelShipping (NxTouko), SoulSilverShipping (SilverxLyra), posible OoC

* * *

 **Miércoles**

Caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a la escuela, como todas las mañanas iba bostezando. Saqué mi teléfono que estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, mandé un mensaje rápido a cierta chica molesta y lo volví a guardar, pero al instante en que volví mi vista al camino tropecé con alguien, me disculpé sin ver claramente a la persona hasta que vi unos ojos parecidos al chocolate mirándome.

—Buenos días, Touya—saludó Lyra con una sonrisa.

Me quedé estupefacto ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Un anime Shoujo? Lyra me sale hasta en la sopa, literalmente, ayer en la cena los fideos de la sopa formaron el rostro de Lyra. ¡No estoy loco!

—Buenos días—saludé con una sonrisa al igual que ella.

Nos fuimos caminando con el silencio acompañando, pero después se fue a molestar a otro lado. Me salió verso sin mucho esfuerzo. Bueno, Lyra comenzó hablar animadamente que pronto saldríamos de vacaciones de invierno y que podría estar más con sus amigas, solo escucharla hablar que no estaría sola me hacía sentir feliz, más por ella que por mí.

 _Lyra tiene novio._

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció y me dejó pensando, ¿cómo es que siempre está sola si tiene novio? Sospechoso. —Oye, Lyra—la interrumpí mientras hablaba—, ¿tienes... novio? —tragué grueso, su respuesta me provocaba cierta ansiedad.

La vi dudar si responder o no, miró a todas partes buscando una excusa, pero no la encontró, finalmente asintió de forma lenta. Algo dentro de mí se rompió.

* * *

—No me está gustando como va esto—comentó Touko canturreando.

—Pobre Touya—dijo N lamentando mi suerte mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña, ella, al contacto, enlazó su mano con la de él.

Rodé los ojos, normalmente no me importaría que se volvieran melosos, pero ahora me fastidia de tal manera que quiero golpearme con la mesa para quedar inconsciente.

—Bueno, en clases no pasó nada interesante, la verdad es que solo quería evitarla—dije algo triste.

—Cuantas cosas pueden suceder con solo faltar tres días—comentó con dulce voz la castaña dedicándole una sonrisa a su novio, este le correspondió de igual manera.

Saqué un cuaderno de mi mochila mientras silbaba una canción, arranqué una hoja, la arrugué y finalmente la arrojé con tal precisión que chocó en el rostro de Touko. Se volteó a mí con su rostro fastidiado y el ceño levemente fruncido, N solo me miró con expresión de cansancio y algo molesto.

—Tienen todo un fin de semana para andar de melosos—acoté con una sonrisa inocente haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran.

¡Como amo molestarlos!

* * *

En la tarde cuando la campana nos anunció que la jornada escolar ya había concluido, guardé rápidamente mis cosas en la mochila, la puse en mi espalda y me dispuse a salir del aula casi huyendo, no sé de qué ni porque, solo quería irme a mi casa y hablar con mi almohada sobre cómo hacer el proyecto de historia.

—Touya—escuché una suave voz hablarme cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta. — ¿Caminamos juntos? —era Lyra, quien sonreía a mi lado.

Su sonrisa es algo que ya me está fastidiando, pero a la vez es algo que no puedo dejar de observar, como sus dulces labios de color cereza... ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?!

Mi mente, cuerpo, incluso mi corazón me dieron una alerta, que no lo haga, que me aleje de ella, algo malo podría sucederme. Pero esa sonrisa, su sonrisa...

—Claro, vamos—abrí la puerta para los dos encaminándonos por el pasillo.

¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!

No hablamos mucho hasta que salimos del recinto, los estudiantes aún permanecían por las calles conversando entre sus pares. La duda de que porque Lyra no estaba con sus amigas asaltó mi mente, se lo quería preguntar, pero parecería como si me molestara estar con ella, debo ser precavido.

Esta chica es más misteriosa de lo que pensé, y eso que parece un libro abierto. La miré un poco de reojo, estaba sonriendo mientras tenía sus manos a su espalda, yo las tenía en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, pues el frio aun no abandonaba la ciudad. Es eso o yo soy muy friolento.

—Te acompaño hasta tu casa—dijo de pronto sorprendiéndome haciendo que girara por completo mi cabeza encontrándome su dulce sonrisa y sus ojos lanzando un extraño brillo que no logré descifrar.

Saqué mis manos de su refugio ya las agité frente a mí de forma negativa alegando que no era necesario, pero ella insistía en hacerlo, después de todo quería caminar un poco más para despejar su mente antes de comenzar con el proyecto de historia. Entrecerré los ojos con duda, aun así, ella me miraba con tranquilidad, no tuve de otra que aceptar.

En el camino a mi hogar solo hablábamos de cosas triviales, solo para conocernos un poco más, por el momento sé que vive con su madre, su hermano y su tío en una pequeña casa que queda a unas cuatro calles de la mía, en mi caso le conté que solo vivía con mi madre y mi padre se la pasaba viajando por trabajo. Ella se sorprendió un poco de lo cerca que vivíamos, a Lyra le encanta caminar, por lo que para mí es una larga caminata para ella solo será un corto paseo.

— ¿Cuándo comenzaste a dibujar? —preguntó curiosa mientras atravesábamos un pequeño parque que quedaba de camino a nuestros hogares.

—Desde pequeño—contesté recordando mi agradable infancia—, mi papá me regalaba algunos materiales de dibujo como lápices o blocks con hojas especiales—alcé mi vista al cielo que se encontraba anaranjado—. Recuerdo dibujar mucho las nubes—solté una carcajada que la pilló de improviso—, un año y medio dibujando malditas nubes.

Ella se rió junto conmigo ante el antecedente. —Bueno, las nubes son bonitas—comentó.

Reí un poco más. —A ti, ¿qué te gusta hacer? —pregunté con curiosidad mirando sus delicadas facciones dibujando una sonrisa boba.

—Pues...

— ¡Lyra! –se escuchó exclamar a alguien detrás de nosotros.

Nos volteamos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos, a poco más de tres metros se encontraba un chico pelirrojo con rostro serio con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Se comenzó a acercar lentamente hacía nosotros, miré de reojo a Lyra, esta observaba al sujeto con una extraña mirada, como si no lo hubiera visto en años combinado con algo de miedo. Por lo menos esa fue mi interpretación.

—Silver...—susurró algo pasmada. — ¡Silver! —con genuina alegría corrió hacia el chico pelirrojo, al llegar a él, dio un brinco y con un abrazo aterrizó en sus brazos con una sonrisa mil veces más radiante de lo que recordaba haber visto.

En ese momento, no podía dejar de pensar en lo estúpido que era.

* * *

—No creo que seas estúpido—expresó rápidamente Touko—, no tienes que ser tan duro.

—Lo sé—confesé—, pero en ese momento algo dentro de mí se rompió, otra vez, y dolió.

Se me quedó viendo con tristeza, bajé la mirada, cerré mis ojos lanzando un suspiro, todo estaba en silencio a excepción del reloj de pared sobre la pizarra que molestaba con su horrible tic tac.

—Touya—escuché hablar con suavidad a N—, ¿qué esperabas de ella?

Levanté mi mirada, no me esperaba esa pregunta por lo que estaba algo sorprendido, N me observaba tranquilamente mientras Touko lo observaba con curiosidad.

¿Qué esperaba de Lyra? No lo sé, y no lo entiendo, pero quería estar en un futuro donde estuviéramos los dos, por muy loco que suene.

—No lo sé—contesté—, solo espero tener la respuesta pronto.

* * *

 **Jueves**

No tengo los ánimos de relatar lo que sucedió después, solo que el chico pelirrojo llamado Silver se marchó junto con Lyra. Lo que más recuerdo es su radiante sonrisa al despedirse de mí.

La mañana recién comenzaba y yo ya quería que terminara el día, solo para llegar a dormir y consultar con la almohada algunas dudas, ah, también porque volvió el ruido después de una semana sin hacerse oír. La presidenta de la clase había regresado.

— ¡Buenos días! —saludó la castaña enérgicamente nada más entrar al salón.

— Touko, haces mucho ruido—le reclamé bostezando pasando a su lado.

—Tenía que hacer notar mi presencia—dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad—. Como la presidenta tengo que destacar.

—No, solo tienes que representar y hacer que los idiotas te presten atención—corregí a mi manera, a lo que ella solo asintió rodando los ojos para luego ir a su puesto y yo al mío.

Observé a Lyra llegar con una sonrisa, también llegó temprano, algo que asustó a todos y comenzaron a rezar, bueno, exageré con lo último, pero si fue extraño ese acontecimiento aparte de llegar con una sonrisa como la de ayer cuando se encontró con ese chico, cosa que me molestó.

Hoy también regresó mi compañero de asiento de biología, materia que me toca con N, Kalm desaparece de vez en cuando y nadie sabe lo que hace, no tiene amigos y siempre está con ese halo de misterio junto con una pequeña sonrisa. Con la suerte que tengo me tocó estar a su lado.

Miraba a Lyra de reojo, su asiento estaba a un puesto de distancia y de fila, solo le veía la espalda, pero algunas veces podía observar sus ojos chocolates. Algunos suspiros salían inconscientemente y no los hubiera notado si Kalm no me hubiera reclamado que hacía mucho ruido por una chica. Sep, también es perspicaz, puede saber lo que sucede en el aula sin hablar con nadie. En ese momento, se me ocurrió una idea.

En una pequeña hoja escribí una pregunta para luego pasárselo al azabache de forma sutil. Observé de reojo como la lee con indiferencia, toma su lápiz y comienza a escribir en el mismo papel.

— '' _¿Quieres saber de Lyra?_ '' —se leía.

Escribí la respuesta tratando que el profesor no me viera—. '' _Por favor, que sabes de su novio_ ''

Kalm lanzó una pequeña risa para luego escribir—. '' _¿Celoso, enamorado?_ '' —un pequeño calor subió a mis mejillas.

— '' _¡Claro que no!_ '' —escribí marcando el lápiz en el papel y entregándoselo de mala gana estampándolo con fuerza sobre la mesa.

—Kalm, Touya, ¿algo que quieran compartir a la clase? —llamó la atención N mirándome con reproche.

Creó que me excedí estampando el papel, y Kalm me lo hizo saber fulminándome con la mirada. Solo atiné a reír nervioso mientras los más entrometidos de la clase se nos quedaban viendo.

* * *

— ¿Por eso interrumpiste mi clase? —se quejó Natural con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—No me juzgues, ni yo sé lo que hacía—dije comiendo un pequeño bombón—, bueno si se, pero es mejor decir que no sabía.

Los dos oyentes soltaron un suspiro cansado, Touko sacó un pequeño bombón de su bolsillo para luego introducirlo a su boca y saborearlo a gusto. — Y, ¿conseguiste la información? —preguntó al terminar de tragarlo. Le quedé viendo con una ceja arqueada, es raro que se entrometa en asuntos, bueno, a excepción de los míos y de su novio—. ¿Qué? Tengo curiosidad—confesó.

—El chico, al parecer, estuvo en la cárcel—solté sin más, cosa que sorprendió a ambos—, está en la universidad y es un año mayor que Lyra.

—Ok, ok, ok, solo dos dudas—dijo la castaña—, ¡¿Qué rayos hizo y por qué Lyra estaría con un tipo como él?! —exclamó levantándose de su asiento.

—Touko, tranquilízate—trató de calmarla N, cosa que logró a medias, al menos se volvió a sentar.

—El chico atacó a alguien—dije—, no sé a quién, pero estuvo por lo menos un mes en el reclusorio.

— ¿Tan poco? —preguntó sorprendido el de cabellos verdes—, le tendrían que dar más tiempo.

Me encogí de hombros—. No sé—observé sus rostros curiosos apagarse—, bueno, sí sé, pero no les voy a decir.

— ¡Touya!

* * *

El almuerzo llegó rápidamente, Lyra había quedado con sus amigas por lo que no había podido conversar con ella, pero hemos intercambiado sonrisas y algunas palabras al cruzarnos. Como estaba solo, bueno, casi solo, ya que creí que Touko almorzaría con N, pero cuando caminaba por el pasillo me tomo del brazo y me arrastró hasta el comedor sin decir palabra alguna. Tomamos nuestras bandejas y nos sentamos en una mesa al lado de la ventana donde se podía ver una pequeña parte del patio, había muchas parejas, cosa que me molestaba haciendo que soltara un bufido.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó mecánicamente la castaña mientras engullía lo que parecía ser pastel de papas.

Miré mi bandeja para recién darme cuenta que parece como si una explosión hubiese ocurrido en mi plato—. Nada importante—dije introduciendo mi cuchara en el almuerzo—. ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Bueno, me pudo haber ido peor—contestó soltando un suspiro.

Touko había estado ausente por asuntos familiares fuera de la ciudad, era algo relacionado con su tía y su abuela junto con su madre, pero prefiero no entrar en detalles.

— ¿Algo interesante que quieras decirme, Touya? —preguntó ahora si con curiosidad genuina.

—Enserio, no me pasa nada—forcé una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, cosa que sé que no funcionó, pero, aun así, no preguntó.

Me pidió mis cuadernos con la materia de las clases que había faltado para ponerse al corriente, le dije que pasara por mi casa para recogerlos, ese día había llevado dos cuadernos y ninguno los ocupé en días anteriores.

Ella se levantó ya con su bandeja vacía—. Nos vemos en clase—dijo yendo a depositar el objeto, yo solo hice un ademan con la mano para luego comer un poco más del almuerzo—. Suerte con la que te gusta.

Si mi vida hubiese sido una caricatura, me tragaría la cuchara por accidente, moriría por un par de segundos para luego revivir mágicamente... ok, estoy viendo mucha televisión, pero, aun así, ¡¿Cómo lo supo?!

Mi reacción debió de ser muy obvia ya que se rió y solo dijo "soy tu amiga" y se marchó.

* * *

—Y nunca pensé que sería Lyra—confesó la castaña—, aunque tampoco creí que te convertirías en un emo por amor—bromeó a lo que solo atiné a rodar los ojos.

—No soy emo—dije—, y ya no me interrumpan o estaremos toda la tarde aquí.

—Tengo las llaves—dijo N mostrando un manojo de llaves plateadas y doradas.

Mejor sigo con la historia.

* * *

Al salir de clases junto con Touko encontré a ese chico llamado Silver frente al establecimiento, esperando, obviamente a Lyra. Me quedé observando al sujeto, le pedí a Touko esperar un poco, ella preguntó por qué, pero no le respondí. Lyra salió con sus amigas, al ver a Silver lo abrazó por el cuello siendo este correspondido. Sus amigas los miraron extrañadas para luego sonreír, algo que me llamó la atención. La castaña volvió al establecimiento dejando a Dawn y a Serena con el pelirrojo. Touko me seguía preguntando que rayos sucedía, pero la ignoraba olímpicamente. Algo que me di cuenta, es que Silver me había notado observándolo por lo que desvié la mirada y solo observaba de reojo. Podía sentir su mirada penetrante y otras más sobre mí, noté que Serena también me miraba de forma extraña.

Patitas para que las quiero, me voy de aquí.

—Vámonos—dije, y sin más, nos fuimos.

Todo el camino hacia mi casa fue en completo silencio, sé que Touko quería preguntarme al igual que sabía que no le iba a responder. Es graciosa su cara cuando quiere preguntar algo y no puede, sus mofletes se hinchan mientras te mira fijamente.

Llegamos a mi casa, entramos encontrándonos con la casa vacía, mamá llegaría tarde. Subí a mi habitación haciendo esperar a la castaña en la sala. Busqué mis cuadernos de los días anteriores, mi cuarto no estaba desordenado así que no era problema encontrarlos, se encontraban en mi repisa junto a un extraño peluche de un ratón amarillo con cola en forma de rayo.

Al bajar por las escaleras uno de mis cuadernos se cayó, por el color verde de la tapa supuse que era el de historia. Bufé, me agaché tomándolo de mala gana, con la acción un papel se fue volando increíblemente cerca de Touko, no sé qué era, pero no me importó.

Caminé hasta donde estaba ella, de paso recogí el papel dándome cuenta de que era un dibujo de una chica con un gran sombrero gigante de color blanco con un moño rosa, la cual tenía un parecido con Lyra. ¡Y no, no es ella, solo tiene un increíble parecido!

— ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no dibujes en clases? —regañó Touko mientras me retiraba el dibujo de mis manos—, se parece a...

Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomé del brazo arrastrándola hasta la puerta—. ¡Gracias por tu visita, Touko, hasta la próxima! —la eché, literalmente, de mi casa.

Cerré la puerta de golpe, suspiré mirando que en mis manos aún tenía mis cuadernos y sin el dibujo. Abrí puerta con Touko aun ahí.

—Se parece a...

Le arrebaté el dibujo y le pasé los cuadernos y volví a cerrar la puerta y por seguridad le puse pestillo.

— ¡Tienes suerte que seamos amigos! —le escuché decir a través de la puerta. Después de un rato se fue.

Lancé un suspiro aliviado, le pediría perdón mañana por mí falta de cortesía, por ahora, solo quiero solucionar este problema.

* * *

—Por cierto, perdón—dije con su sonrisa de boca cerrada.

—Muérete.

* * *

Mamá no llegaría hasta las once de la noche, y no hay cena, eso significa una cosa: cocinar mi estupendo cereal con leche... pero no tenía leche.

Tomé un poco del dinero que me dejó mamá sobre la mesa, guardé las llaves en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, tomé una chaqueta y salí en busca del ingrediente faltante. Maldigo el invierno.

La tienda de la esquina estaba cerrada, por lo que estuve obligado a ir a un supermercado, afortunadamente hay uno cerca de casa. Me dirigí a paso lento, recién eran las seis así que no había mucho problema en llegar algo tarde. Lo que si fue problema es cierto detallito, uno minúsculo e insignificante, claro, así habría sido si lo hubiera encontrado la semana pasada.

—Oye, tu—escuché decir a mis espaldas con voz intimidante.

Al darme la vuelta, me encontré con el novio de Lyra—. ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor? —pregunté disimulando mi nerviosismo y haciendo como que no lo conozco.

Él enarcó una ceja, estaba a pocos metros de mí, se comenzó a acerca lentamente, sus facciones eran maduras, su cabello pelirrojo le llegaba hasta el cuello y era por lo menos una cabeza más alto que yo. Cuando ya estábamos frente a frente tragué grueso, di un paso atrás y le pregunté nuevamente que se le ofrecía.

Silver formó una sonrisa ladina—. No eres la gran cosa—dijo casi riendo, mirándome con burla.

Fruncí el ceño—. Disculpa, no te conozco, así que no...

—Si nos conocemos, pero, no nos hemos presentado—interrumpió aun con su estúpida sonrisa—. ¿Si sabes que Lyra es mi novia? —preguntó acercándose un poco más.

—Si—contesté cortante—, pero, también sé que intentaste matar a alguien—solté sin pensarlo.

Su sonrisa desapareció por completo, su mirada se ensombreció, pero no por tristeza sino por rabia, su labio formó una delgada línea y su puño se contrajo volviendo sus nudillos blancos. Una señal de alerta llegó a mi cerebro, lo que había hecho fue estúpido y no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

—Bue-bueno... adiós—me despedí nervioso, intenté darme media vuelta, pero cuando me di cuenta, Silver, tomó el cuello de mi camisa y me levantó casi sin ningún esfuerzo.

— ¡Escúchame! —espetó completamente furioso—, se te ve la cara de idiota, pero sé que no lo eres. No es de tu incumbencia lo que haya hecho, no lo entenderías—dijo esto último devolviéndome al suelo.

Ni una palabra salía de mi boca, estaba completamente sorprendido, ¿qué no lo entendería? Lo que debo entender es como es que alguien tan hermosa y dulce como Lyra esté con un tipo así.

—Solo aléjate—advirtió dándose media vuelta con la intención de irse.

—Yo quiero protegerla—dije, en momentos como esos, extraño a mi cerebro que al parecer se tomó vacaciones a Hawai—, quiero cuidarla de tipos que puedan hacerle daño... como tú.

Se detuvo sin voltear—. Eso, chico, es lo que hago—sin más se fue, dejándome aún más perplejo en mi lugar.

* * *

—Después de eso se me quitaron las ganas de mi súper cena—concluí cruzado de brazos.

—No creí que fuera tan intenso el asunto—comentó N con... ¿naturalidad?

— ¿Es que acaso no viviste la adolescencia? —pregunté curioso.

—... No

Un silencio se plantó entre nosotros, uno raro, pero no era incomodo, uno en que nos preguntamos por qué Touko no dejaba escapar preguntas de su parlanchina boca. N y yo la observamos muy pensante hasta que por fin la castaña soltó un gran suspiro rompiendo el silencio. Se acomodó su cabello para finalmente ordenarme continuar. Asentí extrañado, miré de reojo a N, el cual miraba a su novia con cierto deje que no logré descifrar.

* * *

 **Viernes**

En todo el camino a la escuela no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho ese tipo. Me sentía molesto, impotente y de alguna forma triste, saber lo jodido que puede ser el amor, pero, ¿en verdad me gusta? Es estúpido. Lancé un bufido al aire, ya estaba cerca por lo que apuré un poco más el paso. En la entrada me encontré con los dos, tomaditos de la mano, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, cosa que casi me da nauseas. Como estaban muy cerca de la entrada era imposible pasar desapercibido, tenía que pasar al lado de ellos sí o sí.

Universo... ¿Por qué me odias?...

Entré con la esperanza puesta en que no me vieran, que pudiera pasar desapercibido con los otros estudiantes, rezando a cualquier dios que estuviera observando, confiando en mis habilidades ninjas.

—Hola, Touya—saludó Lyra con una sonrisa al verme.

¡He sido un buen chico este año! ¡¿Qué he hecho mal?!

—Hola, Lyra—correspondí no muy animado como ella, algo que notó, y obviamente su novio también.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó preocupada.

La miré con algo de pesar, ella frunció el ceño más preocupada. Miré de reojo a Silver, quien, ya comenzaba a mirarme mal. Relajé mi rostro, le di una excusa barata para zafarme de la situación, ya la cosa se puso tensa con solo intercambiar miradas y comenzaba a sentirme incómodo. Di la media vuelta para dirigirme a clases, no quería problemas, menos con este tipo.

—Oye, es de mala educación dejar a alguien preocupado—oí decirle al pelirrojo. Me detuve, pero no me voltee a encararlo, solo estuve un par de segundos de pie, aun no sé qué esperaba, pero ahí estuve para después continuar mi trayectoria—. Como dije, no eres la gran cosa.

Ok, paciencia al carajo. Me di la vuelta encontrándome en el tipo una sonrisa ladina con algo de burla. Fruncí el ceño, Lyra lo observaba incrédula para después verme a mí de forma preocupada—. Si no quiero decir lo que me sucede, es problema mío, ¿no? —dije tratando de sonar calmado.

Los estudiantes ya comenzaban a mirarnos raros, escuchaba algunos susurros que querían pelea, otros solo chismorreaban. Yo sostenía la mirada con Silver, quien seguía con su estúpida sonrisa. Algo me dice que esto no terminara para nada bien.

—Chicos, no es necesario pelear—dijo Lyra con suave voz para tranquilizarnos, pero fue inútil.

—Amor, tu tranquila—calmó Silver cambiando su sonrisa por una amable. Aun así, ella no cambiaba su expresión de preocupación.

Bufé involuntariamente, me di media vuelta para poder retirarme y así evitar una pelea, pero al parecer es imposible. En especial por mi estúpida boca—. Al menos, yo no he intentado asesinar a alguien—susurré medio alto esperando que se mezclara con las demás voces.

Por alguna extraña y mística razón, todos se quedaron en silencio haciéndose posible que el idiota pudiese escuchar. Podía sentir sus ansias de matarme, lo deduje al ver el rostro de los estudiantes frente a mí, mostraban sorpresa y una expresión que me transmitía que ya estoy muerto. Sentí una mano pesada tomar mi hombro y obligar a darme la vuelta. Su mirada, su jodida mirada, era como si me perforara el alma con mil cuchillos. La de Lyra no era mucho mejor, mostraba confusión, angustia y una leve decepción. Entré a la boca de lobo, y creo que ya no vale la pena salir, pero por lo menor intentar sobrevivir.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —escupió cada palabra con su siniestra mirada mientras me tomó del cuello de la camisa. Mantuve mi vista sobre él lo máximo que podía, sin que nos diéramos cuenta se había formado una circulo de estudiantes entre nosotros. Definitivamente, esto no va a terminar nada bien.

Como si fuese Hércules, me levantó y arrojó con fuerza al suelo golpeándome la cabeza dejándome algo aturdido, pero lo suficientemente lucido como para lanzarle una mirada de odio. Me levanté quedando a una distancia considerablemente cerca, arrojé mi bolso a un lado para que no me estorbara, sentí como todos contenían la respiración esperando una acción de mi parte. Por supuesto que le sacaré esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro, pero él fue más rápido y logró darme un rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que me doblara.

— ¡Basta, Silver! —exclamó suplicante Lyra tomándolo del brazo para que se detenga, ya que al parecer quería molerme a golpes.

Aquí fue cuando mi mente se desconectó y mis acciones eran controladas por mi idiotez y mi resentimiento hacia este tipo. Me incorporé con dificultad y con certeza le di un puñetazo en todo el rostro logrando que retrocediera. Sentía mis nudillos arder, pero no sabía por qué. Mi mente estaba en blanco. Sentí unas manos rodear mi cuello con fuerza jalándome hacia atrás, mis manos se encontraban en contacto con otras forcejeando, y a mi alrededor escuchaba un alboroto peor cuando el profesor de historia anuncia prueba sorpresa.

Cuando recuperé la cordura pude ver frente a mí a Silver mirándome con ira, en su labio corría un pequeño rastro de sangre, estábamos forcejeando y no me percaté que estaba a horcajadas sobre él. Los brazos eran de Lyra que trataba de alejarme tratando de pedir ayuda a los miserables que solo observaban o sacaban fotografías. Bajé un poco la guardia al ver lo que hacía, ocasión aprovechada por el idiota quien me dio un puñetazo en la mejilla logrando que perdiera el equilibrio, me empujó hacia atrás donde caí de espaldas contra el asfalto. Lyra se puso al lado de Silver quien se levantó muy, muy cabreado. Se dirigía a mi dispuesto a terminar con esto.

— ¡Basta! —exclamó una voz enojada cerca de nosotros. Al voltear hacia el emisor me encontré con el director Oak mirándonos severamente—. Black, Soul. Oficina. Ahora—anunció para después dirigirse a la multitud—. ¡Todos, a clases! —y así desapareció la turba de estudiantes que solo estuvieron de mirones.

No me moví, estuve tumbado en el suelo por lo menos unos cinco minutos mirando al cielo hasta que Lyra apareció en mi campo de visión con la mirada ensombrecida tendiéndome una mano. Dudé, pero si me la ofrecía era porque su novio no estaba, la acepté solo por cortesía, ni que estuviera tan magullado. Caminamos en silencio hasta la oficina del director canoso que quedaba convenientemente cerca. Es buena onda, pero cuando se enoja es mejor no estar cerca. Ahora, al parecer, estamos jodidos.

Toqué dos veces la puerta de roble que llevaba colgada una placa con la inscripción ''Director, Samuel Oak''. Se formó un silencio incomodo mientras esperábamos que alguien nos permitiera pasar, pero aquí estoy con la persona que me gusta que al parecer me odia por pelearme con su estúpido novio, que, por cierto, no sé a qué agujero se fue a esconder, pero al no ser alumno del establecimiento el director no puede hacer mucho contra él, a no ser que llame a la policía y lo metan de vuelta de donde salió. Pero eso no cambiarían mucho las cosas.

—Touya, me harías un favor—musitó cabizbaja la castaña. No voltee a verla, estaba impaciente a que abrieran la maldita puerta—. Perdónalo— ¿Qué? ¡El tipo casi me muele a golpes y quiere que lo perdone! Lo dejaré libre solo para darle una paliza después—. Sé que lo que te pido es raro, pero no lo dejes que lo lleven a la car-

—No lo haré—le interrumpí inmediatamente, ella levantó la mirada con sus ojos cristalizados—, lo dejaré libre para después ajustar cuentas—aclaré.

Se me quedó viendo sin ninguna expresión, o por lo menos no descifré ninguna. —Lo que sientes por mí, no es real.

Fue algo que no pude negar.

* * *

—Colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado—anuncié alzando mis brazos a los lados junto a una sonrisa ladina. Y me alegra haberla acabado, maldita Touko por hacerme recodar estupideces.

— ¿Qué pasó después con el director? —preguntó la castaña sedienta de curiosidad o de chismes para hablar con sus amigas.

—Eso te lo puedo decir yo—dijo N con una sonrisa para su novia—, el director reviso el expediente de Touya encontrándolo limpio, o sea, no había cometido faltas graves, solo quedarse dormido en clases—me miró de forma acusatoria a lo que solo le sonreí con inocencia—. Revisó sus calificaciones encontrándose con sus bajas notas en matemáticas e historia, por lo que decidió ponerle un tutor—se apuntó a sí mismo—, para lo que resta del año. Según palabras del director, es mejor que suba sus calificaciones a que falte a clases. —Lancé un suspiro cansado, al menos no fue el profesor de historia.

Natural revisó su teléfono celular abriendo sus ojos como platos, miré hacia la ventana, ya estaba atardeciendo, según mi hora interna deberían ser como las seis de la tarde, y mi mamá llega temprano hoy, y no le dije que llegaría tarde, y ya estoy muerto ¿Qué tan miserable tengo que ser para dejar a quien sea que me odie satisfecho? Tomé mis cosas rápidamente, Touko me imitó, a ella igualmente la matarían.

—Yo me quedo a cerrar, ustedes váyanse rápido—dijo N dirigiéndose a su escritorio para guardar sus cosas en el maletín—, en especial tú, Touko—la miró con preocupación.

—No te preocupes, si tengo suerte creerán que estoy en mi habitación con los audífonos puesto escuchando música a todo volumen—dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

— ¿No crees que notarían que no estuviste ahí todo el tiempo y te regañaran? —pregunté siguiéndole el paso.

— ¿Recuerdas las enredaderas bajo mi ventana que mi mamá cortó? —asentí. Muchas escapadas nocturnas ocurrieron gracias a esas enredaderas—. Volvieron a crecer, ahora, vámonos—dijo tomándome del brazo arrastrándome corriendo hasta el pasillo—. ¡Nos vemos, amor, llámame cuando llegues! —gritó ya cercas de las escaleras.

Como siempre, Touko anda de ruidosa, pero que sería de mi mejor amiga si no fuese así. Salimos trotando del establecimiento hasta llegar a la calle, yo jadeando, no soporto mucho correr. Tomamos aire por unos momentos y volvimos a correr hasta casi llegar a mi casa, exactamente el lugar donde me encontré ayer con ese tipo. Juro que, al salir de la preparatoria, vi sangre en el suelo.

—Te quería preguntar un par de cosas—dijo acomodándose el cabello mientras exhalaba aquel humo blanco de su boca, característico del invierno—, estuviste todo el día en la enfermería, ¿no es así? —justo en el blanco. Asentí lentamente, no tenía ganas de volver al salón y soportar a todos mis compañeros—, hoy llegué tarde, y me contaron un poco, lamento no haber estado ahí para impedir que hicieras tonterías—miró hacia el concreto apenada, pasé mi mano sobre su espalda queriéndole transmitir que todo estaba bien, pero, ¿es así? —. Igual no quiero a una niña problemática de cuñada, ¡mejor que te olvides de ella! —exigió efusivamente a lo que la miré desconcertado—. Bromeo. Igualmente, Lyra no te convenía, muchos problemas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté frotándome las manos por el maldito frío que se hacía notar poco a poco. Touko negó con la cabeza.

—Solo quédate con que no era para ti—me dedicó una sonrisa amigable, aunque me pareció triste—. _¿Qué es el amor?_ Es raro, ¿no?

Una sonrisa triste escapó de mis labios. Sí que es raro, esa cosa a la que lo mortales llaman… amor. —Soy un estúpido, ¿no? Sabía tan poco, me arriesgué sin querer recibir nada, sin saber qué hacer, y aunque no pasó nada me di cuenta que el amor es impredecible, doloroso y hermoso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí escribiría algo interesante, pero, solo diré, que no me gusta escribir mas de tres mil palabras en un capitulo, pero esto debía de ser un Two-shot xD**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo! :D**

 _~ **Miu0** ~_


End file.
